Ambitiosus
by Bebedora
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be selfish. But sometimes, it's really hard to convince yourself that it's warranted. [[COMPLETE]]


Ambitiosus

 _Ambitiosus-selfish_

Ignis stared out at the disc from his perch high above.

The crystals embedded deep within the crater glowed in the waning light of the setting sun. Heat rippled on the air currents, the superheated ground giving off massive amounts of energy. The pink sunset to the west glinted off of the hillsides, bathing the horizon in hauntingly beautiful pastels. It looked surreal, and Ignis wanted to pinch himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming. He hadn't seen such beauty since their last night in Insomnia.

 _Insomnia._

Sitting on a bench on a bench overlooking Cauthess, he was suddenly reminded that his home no longer existed. Not even just the physical apartment—the city itself. The place he lived his life, dutifully did his job and experienced love. The place—

-he may never see again.

A tired sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't afford to get depressed. The whole of Lucis was now in danger, the Imperial army taking stronger hold every day. For now, they were safe in the cities, but Ignis knew with each day that passed, the threat crept closer to the citizens. It wouldn't be long before the MT soldiers occupied every town.

That was why they needed to fight. That was why he needed to keep Noctis safe. Ignis blew out a long breath and continued his staring. The minutes seemed like hours.

Gladio suddenly plopped down beside him, hungrily slurping on his precious Cup Noodles. Ignis loathed the salty concoction, and took every chance he got to scold his partner on his choice of sustenance. He wrinkled his nose at the spicy, artificial aroma.

"You're insulting me, you know. Wasn't my home-cooked dinner sufficient?" Ignis didn't even look at him.

Gladio obnoxiously sucked a strand of noodles into his mouth, broth dribbling down his chin. "I'm a growing boy, Iggy…"

"Around the middle, perhaps. Between you and Prompto wanting that damnable diner food all the time, it's a wonder you'll eat what I put in front of you at all."

"C'mon, Iggy…" Gladio grabbed a glob of noodles with his chopsticks and dangled them in front of the bespectacled young man. "…they're sooooooo good."

"No, thank you. I'd rather not overload on sodium this evening." Ignis sighed deeply and turned his attention back to the disc.

"Suit yourself. More for me."

The two men sat in silence—well, as silent as you could get with noodle slurping—for several minutes. Gladio finally finished his snack, draining the remaining broth from the cup with a huge gulp. He exhaled in satisfaction and let out a huge belch.

Ignis said nothing.

"What, you're not even going to scold me for the burp?"

Ignis just sighed and rolled his neck, eliciting a loud pop. He winced, groaning audibly at the unpleasant sensation.

Gladio set his trash down underneath the bench and turned to face Ignis, tucking one leg underneath his body on the seat. Something was bothering Ignis, he was sure of it. The young man was usually upbeat and attentive, but here he was staring blankly out at the horizon.

Ignis brought a hand up to his neck and began to rub.

"Stiff neck?"

"The worst." Ignis continued to dig his fingers into his skin. His frown deepened. "Long day driving, I suppose."

Gladio scooted closer and swatted Ignis' hand away, replacing it with his own. Ignis tried to pull away, moving down the bench seat, but Gladio mirrored him and followed, unwilling to give up. He kneaded the tense muscles in Ignis' neck, very aware of a large knot at the base of his skull. "Damn, Iggy…you've gotta relax. You're gonna give yourself a stroke."

"Gladio, this really isn't the time or place for this…"

"Lighten up. It's just a neck rub. It's not like we're making out or anything."

Ignis relented with another sigh. Gladio's fingers felt good on his aching neck, but he refused to let go. His brain was working in overdrive, and his body would just have to pay the price. He tried to pull away once more. His own problems shouldn't get in the way of the incredible burden they carried.

"C'mon, Iggy…what's on your mind? I can tell it's more than being sick of driving." Gladio refused to let Ignis get away, and stretched his arm out to continue his massage. He scooted closer and forced Ignis to turn away from him on the bench, in order to use both hands. The moment he began to rub the young man's shoulders, he was rewarded by a satisfied—albeit quiet—moan. Gladio smirked in the twilight. "So what's up?"

Ignis sat quietly for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of Gladio's strong hands on his neck. His stress began to melt away, but he was unsure if he wanted to bare his soul on Lestallum's observation deck. There were so many issues plaguing him, he didn't know where to begin. But his practical mind won in the end, and told him to bottle it up. He shook his head and hung it between his shoulders.

"Iggy…you're not gettin' out of this…" Gladio's voice was scolding. It reminded Ignis of his elementary school teacher. "You know you can tell me anything."

That did it. The softness in the giant man's voice, the twinkle in his eye Ignis knew was there even without seeing his face.

"Everything has changed." Ignis' voice was soft and defeated.

Gladio sighed behind him, and stopped his massage for just a moment, letting his hands linger. "…sure has."

"When we left Insomnia, it was a thriving city. A metropolis second to none. And now…" Ignis' voice broke uncharacteristically. "…it is no longer ours. It is no longer—alive."

Ignis' words stung, even though Gladio knew they were true. Nothing would ever be the same. The thought of his family laying dead in the ruins of that place, all the people displaced—or robbed of their very lives—made his skin crawl. King Regis was dead. His father was dead. His friends were dead. His sister, thankfully, had been spared. But she, too, had no family besides her brother to run to in her time of need. Gladio felt his anger bubble up. Anger at the Imperials. Anger—at himself. He hadn't been there to protect them. He hadn't been there to help.

 _He was alive._

Sitting there, his partner quite literally under his hands, looking out at a world that was slowly losing itself to the Imperial forces—he was suddenly struck. His impulsive nature took hold and he knew there was only one thing he wanted in that moment. Only one thing that could comfort him.

He turned Ignis around with maybe a little too much force and kissed him.

Ignis' lips felt warm and soft against his own, even when they tightened uncomfortably. Ignis tried to pull away, but Gladio held fast, crushing the other man's body against his own in a tight embrace. He kissed Ignis like they'd never share another again. After a long moment, and the need to come up for air, Ignis pushed away. His face was flushed from both passion and embarrassment.

"Gladio, not in public!" Ignis' voice was an irritated, hushed whisper. He looked around to ensure they hadn't been spotted. Composing himself as best he could, he smoothed down his rumpled shirt and adjusted his skewed glasses.

"Fuck it, Iggy! Why hide anymore?" He flung his hands in the air with exasperation. "Insomnia has fallen. We wasted so much time hiding, and for what?"

"Gladiolus! Lower. Your. Voice." Ignis' tone was stern as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am well aware of the nature of our relationship. We both agreed it was for the best to keep it under wraps. I for one do not consider our time wasted. Not for one moment."

Gladio felt like an ass for his outburst. He could see the hurt in Ignis' eyes, even though the lenses of his glasses reflected the setting sun.

"And furthermore, we are professionals. You are the king's shield. I am his advisor. What would people think?"

Just like that, Gladio's ire bubbled once more. He leaned forward without warning and kissed Ignis again, more forcefully this time. He finally pulled away, leaning back to stare deep into Ignis' eyes, his own flaring with irritation. "I don't give a damn what people think anymore, Iggy! Look around! Our lives have changed. We can never go back to our home—at least not what it was like before! The fuckin' Nifs took it. Noct's future is…Gods, who knows? I want to be selfish for once in my life. Right here, right now!"

Ignis stared at him, green eyes piercing directly into his soul.

"You're always the voice of reason, Iggy. But now it's time for the voice to shut the hell up." Gladio grabbed him one final time and kissed him passionately, in the way they reserved for their most private of moments. And this time—Ignis didn't pull away. When both men desperately needed air, the dagger-slinger broke their embrace.

"Gladio…wanting to experience our feelings for one another isn't selfish." A soft, sincere smile crossed his lips before turning serious once again. "But putting our pleasure before Noct's safety is irresponsible. _That's_ being selfish."

Gladio threw his hands in the air with exasperation again. "See? There's that damn voice again. I'm not an idiot, I know that there's still a real need for that voice to come out and be in charge. I know what's ahead of us…all of us. I know life could change in a heartbeat." He took Ignis' hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over the tanned skin. "But right now, I want you to give in. Give me—give _us_ —this moment. To just be."

Gladio could see it in Ignis' eyes, could practically see the wheels turning in his brain. He knew Ignis wanted so badly to give in, and that his analytical, rule-following mind was screaming at him to obey. After a long, tense moment, Ignis' expression softened and he sighed, a tired smile crossing his lips.

"Gladiolus Amicitia, you are the most stubborn, strong-willed man I have ever met. You drive me absolutely mad, and there are moments where it takes everything in my power not to strike you for your impulsiveness. I don't know what the devil I see in you. But…" Ignis leaned forward and touched the tip of his nose to that of the man in front of him. "…love is a powerful mistress. We cannot control her, and we certainly cannot make her bow to our whims."

"Iggy…gettin' all intellectual usually turns me off, you know." Gladio winked.

"My apologies. Next time I feel the urge to wax poetic, I will refrain."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've gotten used to your quirks." Gladio stared into his green eyes.

"You certainly know how to push my buttons." Ignis pressed his lips against the warrior's, Gladio pleasantly surprised that he had taken the lead.

ooooo

 _*click*_

Prompto and Noctis stood beside the Cup Noodles truck, camera shutter closing with precision accuracy.

"Well hot damn, Noct. Looks like you owe me twenty bucks…"

 _-end-_

ooooo

 _A/N: Thanks to SaberWing for the beta. I love it when she shrieks via text message when I tell her there's an email waiting for her. ;)_


End file.
